


Sleeping Beauty

by ElletheBell



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell
Summary: Richard looks beautiful when he's asleep.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond/James May
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I was thinking of a while ago. The idea had been in my head for a while so I figured Id just see how it went.

Richard had always been a hard sleeper. Sometimes Jeremy or James would make fun of him for it; joke about the pranks they would pull whilst he was asleep. 

Of course nothing ever actually came of them.

For as much crap as both partners gave him they found their sleeping boyfriend to be incredibly adorable.

No matter where he was resting, Richard always seemed to be the picture of innocence. A stark contrast to the naughty and sometimes demanding prince that he could be when he was awake.

His dark lashes brushing over pink cheeks, his pouty lips slightly parted promising so much pleasure to bring once he was awake. Not to mention his love for cuddling, something he would vehemently deny he did if it were to be brought up.

Sometimes each man respectively would find themselves staring perhaps a bit more than what some would consider a sane amount. 

However, there were times when having a hard sleeper was incredibly unfortunate. 

For instance, Jeremy and James lay in bed, Richard between them fast asleep. Both men were exceptionally horny and desperate for a shag. 

But it was late, and cold, and they couldn't bother to get up and go into another room. 

"Richard, up." Jeremy demanded, irritated. 

He had shaken the small man twice already and to no avail. 

He groaned, his cock twitching against the blanket. He wanted sex now. Why should he have to wait? 

James laughed quietly. The darkness of the room and the silence of the night seemed to amplify any noise he made. 

"I think we may have worn him out completely." He joked. 

Their day had, admittedly, been spent with each man taking turns riling up their youngest lover and then pushing him to the edge as they made him come again and again. 

Richard of course didn't complain, but he had been exhausted as the evening drew to a close. And after a hot cup of tea Jeremy had to help carry him to bed. 

"Ugh, well what am I supposed to do, or you for that matter?" Jeremy huffed. "He's so unfair." 

James moved closer to the older man, mindful of the sleeping brunette between them. Hiss hand reaching out and running over Jeremy's long arm. 

"I could think of a way or two to help you out." He smirked, reaching down under the duvet and gripping onto Jeremy's large hard erection. 

Jeremy gasped at the sudden aid and thrust his hips into the touch, his leg entwined with Richard's. 

"Right here?" Jeremy confirmed looking into his boyfriends mischievous blue eyes. "Naughty thought. Very naughty." He smirked, reaching out to fondle James balls. 

James groaned as Jeremy expertly switched from his balls to his cock and back. His erection brushing against Richards warm skin. 

They both increased their pace, their hips moving in time with each others hands. 

Jeremy looked down as he broke a kiss with James and saw Richard's oblivious sleeping face. If he only knew how he was being excluded. Jeremy could hear the litany of curses in his head, the demands that they touch him as well. 

"He's beautiful isn't he?" James panted as he practically humped against his sleeping partner's side. 

Jeremy moaned in agreement. His thoughts flitted to all of the naughty things they had both done with their little hamster earlier that day. Things he couldn't wait to do again. 

The sound of their moans filled the room as they continued to help each other reach completion. 

Jeremy thrust his hips hard and erratically as a familiar wave of pleasure swept over him, his cum covering himself as well as both of his boyfriends. 

After a few more thrust James followed suit, his cum also getting the three of them.

They kissed languidly as they came down from their high. Their hands brushing over each other's warm skin. 

They stilled as their youngest lover turned slightly and pulled himself closer to James, his small hand reaching out for Jeremy's body behind him as he sighed peacefully. 

"He's still asleep?" Jeremy asked in disbelief. He leaned in and kissed the sleeping man's shoulder. 

"It's alright, let him. We'll make sure he feels included once he wakes up." James teased. 

Jeremy smirked and looked once more to the beauty between them. 

It was probably a good thing he got his rest now, he would be needing it. 


End file.
